


Of laptops and unwritten papers

by enbypitch (endinflames)



Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 20, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Mentioned Fiona Pitch, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Technology, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch
Summary: Baz wants to try out their new laptop, but Simon won’t let them.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Of laptops and unwritten papers

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot for Carry On Countdown Day 20, DEC 14th: Technology

My boyfriend is a nightmare. He’s impossible to deal with. Honestly. **  
**

He’s going to be the death of me someday.

For not-so-necessary context (Snow isn’t only impossible about _this_ , but it’s certainly been the biggest issue these last few days): Fiona got me a new laptop. Beautiful thing. Lighter and prettier than the one I was using. Nicer colour, too. Discreet. Sophisticated. We were clearly a great match, aesthetically speaking.

I just needed to actually use it for a while to see how I’d adapt. Writing an essay for a Magickal History subject I’d been researching about should be the perfect way to test it out, get to know it. Mrs. Bunce had been asking me to write about my research for a while now, “when I had time, of course”. Well, now I did have time.

But, of course, I couldn’t write anything.

How do you use a laptop when your dragon hybrid boyfriend won’t leave your lap?  
  
I’d have absolutely no problem with it if it was just about being distracting. Crowley knows the wonders I’ve achieved despite Simon’s efforts to make me stop whatever I’m doing and give him all my attention. Which, obviously, I’d always love to do. But even if my world still goes around Simon Snow, the outside world doesn’t. And I have a reputation to uphold. Unfortunately.

Simon didn’t seem to care about any of that. I’d sit down, and a second later there he was. Couldn’t even open the laptop.

“Snow. Could you leave my thighs for two minutes? I really do need to write this for Mrs. Bunce today.”

“You can just tell her you’ll email her later this week. It’s not a school assignment, you don’t _have_ to write it _now_.”

The bastard was smiling. His eyes said, _I don’t care what you say, I’m not leaving._

“I couldn’t even open my laptop to check how it works. Will I really have to go back to my apartment to get anything done?”  
  
“Probably. But you know that. And you’re still here, for some reason.”

“Pretty sure I can’t get up when there’s a dragon boy in my lap.”

“You could if you wanted to.” He’s right, of course. And he knows it. I hate it. “You’re pretty strong. Could get me out of here whenever you wanted to.”

“If that were true, why would you still be in my lap as we speak?”

“Maybe,” his smile grew larger and brighter, and he leaned forward to kiss my jaw. “It’s because you do want me to be here.”

I have two clear options here. Number one, protects my pride and allows me to get the writing done: throw him to the other side of the couch, get my laptop and do this in Penelope’s study, spell the door so Snow won’t get in. Clearly the one to go with.

Then number two. Doesn’t allow me to get anything done, and once again proves that I’ve gone incredibly soft for Snow, and that my life does revolve around him, as he seems to believe. Terrible choice.

But then again, I’ve never been one that made good choices.

I shove my laptop away. “You have to promise I’ll be able to write at least half of my paper today.”

“Mm,” Snow’s look says he knows he’s won. Abominable. “Sure.”

Needless to say, I didn’t even look at my laptop for the rest of the day.


End file.
